Freedom
by Z LOT847
Summary: Two idiot drunk guards come to make fun of Nemo. This can only end in tears.


This is probably the first thing out for The Club, but everyone who reads this should go check the link in my profile for the video intro. It will help you visualize the characters as well as get a sense of the story. –Z

Breathe… breathe… breathe… footsteps…?

Nemo heard footsteps… breathe… fight…? No… kill… good…

In the darkness of his cell, Nemo felt his face split with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Yah, I'm tellin' ya mate, this crazy fucker, he, he's a goddam psycho, right…"

"Piss off, no way he's more fucked up than that crazy fuckin' Russian we got back there."

"no, I'm bloody serious mate, but don't worry, we'll be fine, just act like a bear and he'll be fuckin' terrified, you know… ooga booga an' all that."

"Hahaha! Fuckin' right mate!"

Nemo heard laughter… Nemo remembered laughter…

"_Father!"_

"_Now, Nemo, you be a good boy until daddy gets home. And if you are good daddy will get you a sweet tart on the way home, eh?"_

"_Heehee, don't pinch me Father, it tickles…"_

Nemo… hated… laughter…

Nemo wanted to kill… but everything in here was already dead…

The door shook as the old key was forced into the lock, screeching as it was forced open.

Nemo scampered to the back of the cell…

Not the light beams again… Nemo hated the light beams…

Two men came in, almost stumbling, giggling to each other about how the freak was crawling around in a corner like a goddam animal…

No light beams…?

No guns…?

Just… talking…?

"Hey! Freak! OOGA BOOGA! Hahahahahah!"

Nemo hated laughter…

Suddenly, Nemo realized something… not everything in the cell was dead anymore…

Nemo jumped on the first one, fishhooking him and biting his nose, until the other one starting pulling him off. Nemo didn't want to get off… the screams were nice…

Nemo decided to give the other one his turn, but he was taking the nose with him…

The other one wasn't as fun… Nemo got his neck and then he was all quiet…

It was okay though… he heard a third one coming…

Ooh, it was even better! Number three brought a gun!

Nemo liked number three. Number three was dead before he realized that he was being killed with his own gun…

Nemo looked at the gun in his hands… M5 deathstalker… his favorite…

Moving slowly, sniffing his way along, Nemo rounded the corner to find six cells, just like his, lined up along the wall.

In the first cell sat a giant. Black skin glistened in the dim light, and the mountain of dreadlocks on the giants head shifted as he turned to look at Nemo.

The two stared at each other for a moment, before the giant inclined his head and said "Good luck on your journey, brother. May you find peace, little wanderer."

From the next cell over he heard a gruff voice call out "Adjo! You big African muthafucka, who you talkin to?"

Moving to the next cell, Nemo saw a bald man, his skin darker than Nemo's but lighter than the Giant's. he wore a clean white shirt under a dark blue vest and grey combat pants. Nemo could see the white letters on the vest… P-O-L-I-C-E… and written over that… T-H-E-C-L-U-B…

As soon as he saw Nemo, the man paled, and said "oh, shit… move along muthafucka… I'm too old for this shit…"

Nemo decided the Bald Man was boring, and moved to the next cell…

"_Saraba_, Nemo"

The man in the third cell knew Nemo's name… if only Nemo remembered how to talk…

Moving on, he saw the man in the fourth cell.

Wearing a dirty white suit, the man looked like he was waiting for something, flipping a coin over, and over…

Seeing Nemo, the man gave him a pained grin, and extended his hand, the thick finger pointed upwards.

Moving to the fifth cell, Nemo heard loud singing in a language he didn't understand…

"Славное море - священный Байкал,  
Славный корабль - омулевая бочка.  
Эй, баргузин, пошевеливай вал... Oh! Hello little comrade! Where did you come from?"

Nemo growled at the man, but he just laughed.

"Hah! You've got spunk comrade! How about you let me out of this cage, eh?"

Nemo turned to leave ignoring the man's fake-angry cries.

"Hey! What happened to comrades little one? Bah, this just means that I get to kill more people. Hmm, would Dragov get bonus points for getting kills with bare hands…? I wonder…"

At the last cell, Nemo stopped. He had seen this one before, the last time they took him out of the cell… Fa- no… the Secretary had called him… Killen?

Killen looked over at the sudden company he had… recognition glinting in his eyes.

"Nemo? Can you understand me?"

Nemo tried to remember how to nod. It took a little while, but he got it.

"Well, I guess you're leaving… good. You probably should get out of this place…"

Nemo turned toward the door, but Killen wasn't done.

"Nemo, wait…" he said. Pulling a picture out of his pocket, he held it through the bars to Nemo. "When you get out there… if you see Rebecca, tell her daddy loves her. Please."

Nemo took the photo staring at the little girl in the image. Gently, so as not to bend it, Nemo put the photo in the front pocket of his coat.

Turning back to the door, Nemo let out a low growl. There were a lot of obstacles between Nemo and the exit, but that had never stopped him before. Checking to see if the M5 was loaded, he sprinted for the door, headbutting through, and on his way to freedom.

Well, it's about 2AM, and… I have nothing to say. If you review… I'll know what you think.


End file.
